Waited Upon
by Le Petit Chien
Summary: She'd waited for so long, you know? He'd return- He'd already returned in fact. Set the night of the Azkaban Breakout- take a look into Bellatrix Lestrange's mind. OneShot


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Well I own all seven books and some of the extras, but the copyright- no I don't own that.

Waited Upon

January 20th 1996

Bellatrix Black- she had discarded the use of Lestrange in addressing herself not long after her beginnings in Azkaban- was not a woman used to waiting. In fact generally the world waited on her.

Or screamed for mercy from her.

Bellatrix discarded the thought. She did that a lot lately- discarding thoughts. They seemed useless.

Everything was useless.

Well, not everything.

But, most things.

Bellatrix smiled to herself, nodding to her cell wall. Yes, most things were useless. She'd made lists of useless things in her stay here.

Azkaban was not like any other place Bellatrix had stayed. Mostly she had stayed in nice hotels- quaint little bread and breakfasts with her sister Cissy.

She couldn't remember it though. The trips- that is- not Narcissa.

Bellatrix found herself not remembering a lot of things lately. She had to grasp at the little happy thoughts she had.

The Dark Lord.

That was a happy thought. Bellatrix guarded it safely away from the Dementors. Though, the Dementors seemed quite silent about happy things today. Usually only the Dark Lord could silence them.

She'd heard whispers about him from the drawn faces of the guards that fed her. They feared him returning from the dead.

He had never died.

The Dark Lord had simply been testing their faith.

Her faith was still standing.

She wasn't so sure about her husband's strength or his brother's strength. They were in cells near her- and they still screamed every once and a while. Bellatrix hadn't screamed in decades.

In fact, she mused, she probably hadn't screamed in years.

She'd never been a screamer. Even when she'd broken bones, or been hurt, or been punished by the Dark Lord.

That was not a happy thought.

But, it was true. She'd been flying around with Lucius- the stupid man wasn't suffering here- and they'd flown quite close to a bramble tree. The bramble tree hadn't like her for some reason- Bellatrix didn't know why- and so had grabbed her mid-air and flung her to the ground.

Needless to say she'd broken her leg.

And she'd never been partial to flying since.

And since flying meant Quidditch- Bellatrix supposed she didn't much care for that either.

Hadn't she heard something about Quidditch?

Yes, more than a year ago- Death Eaters had marched at the Quidditch World Cup. Morsmorde had been spoken.

As if those Death Eaters even deserved the title.

But, the wizarding world had quaked a bit.

The Dark Lord, Bellatrix supposed, had something to do with that.

He had something to do with everything.

Except charms, Bellatrix supposed. He had never seemed the type of man to be particularly interested in charms. Perhaps, Bellatrix thought as she picked dirt from her nails, Dark Lords are never very partial to charms. She'd found him to be quite charming though.

Narcissa had loved charms, hadn't she? Bellatrix wondered if she had.

It'd been so very long since she'd seen Narcissa. Her sister had never come to visit her and it was quite saddening to Bellatrix. She rather liked Narcissa.

And like one of your sisters when you had two was pretty good in Bellatrix's opinion.

But, then, Bellatrix reminded herself, she only had one true sister. The other one had betrayed the Black family.

It was an unhappy thought and so it stayed with Bellatrix.

A blood traitor had lived with her. Perhaps I should have just killed her to rid the stain from our name, Bellatrix thought. Father hadn't let her.

And she had been so adept at the killing curse by then.

That sister had even been friends with that red-headed girl named…

Now what was her name? She'd married a Weasle. Or was it Weasley?

Bellatrix decided to call her Mary- she thought that was close enough to whatever the real name was. In fact, it might have been the real name.

Bellatrix remembered Mary quite clearly. They'd fought numerous times. Once Bellatrix had truly hurt Mary- it had even left a scar.

Bellatrix smiled happily at the thought before a Dementor wiped it away.

Bellatrix had scars. Most were little ones, but she had a rather large on her left knee cap.

She'd been brewing some potion with Severus Snape- another who should be suffering faithfully for Him- for the Dark Lord when it had happened. Bellatrix never was one for potions- they were to slow and not at all adventurous- when suddenly an explosion had occurred. Bellatrix had been standing quite close to the cauldron and parts of it had smashed into her knee.

The scar looked rather like France.

Bellatrix watched her cell wall for a moment- she gave her brain time to muse over France which brought her back to Narcissa which brought her to Lucius which brought her to Quidditch.

Hadn't she heard something about that Potter boy and Quidditch.

Perhaps he was quite awful at it.

No, if he had defea- temporarily silenced Bellatrix decided to call it- the Dark Lord then the Potter boy was not awful at many things. Perhaps Potter was bad at Charms also.

Bellatrix hadn't heard anything about the Potter boy and his Charm scores.

She'd heard from a long faced guard that the boy had been Charmed by a Mudblood.

How fitting.

Hadn't that been last year too?

Seems, Bellatrix thought, that life began again last year. The Dark Lord must be back. And as she picked a knot out of her hair she figured that she would be rewarded for her faith and service to the Dark Lord.

The Dementors didn't get that thought.

Sometimes the Dark Lord didn't reward nicely.

Like once, Bellatrix had gone out muggle hunting without the Dark Lords permission. He'd been so very angry- his eyes had glowed red- and he'd punished her for it. Even though it had all been in his service.

But, he'd held while she cried afterwards and he'd explained why it was necessary.

Bellatrix didn't remember the explanation but she was sure it had been a good one. The Dark Lord always gave the best explanations- even when no one had called him the Dark Lord. But, he had always been so to Bellatrix. She remembered hearing about him in sixth year, and meeting him in the summer between sixth and seventh- they'd owled eachother all of her seventh year.

She'd always enjoyed their chats.

He was very witty.

Very charming.

But, never very good at Charms.

She paused a moment, watching the wall. It seemed as if something was breaking. Perhaps breaking in or breaking out.

Sirius had broken out of Azkaban.

She remembered because everyone had been so dreadful and serious about it. They all thought that he served the Dark Lord. As if her cousin had ever done that. As if he had ever done anything to serve his own blood.

Something was definitely breaking in Azkaban.

Bellatrix wondered if perhaps the Ministry had ordered executions. That's what she would've done. But, the Ministry was known for being wimpy.

It happened suddenly- Bellatrix was cleaning under nails again and then suddenly the wall she was staring at exploded outwards and showed her the raining and grey outside world.

She exited slowly- laughing her head off. Her husband and his brother and all the other faithful followers flew into each others minds and felt pure joy.

He had returned.

Bellatrix laughed at the world, watching the Dementors whip around Azkaban. She was free- The Dark Lord had certainly returned. She'd waited so long.

She waited upon him.

Her faith had been rewarded.

And Bellatrix, still laughing, wondered what he would expect of her.

She bared her teeth to the world- letting everyone know that she would serve her Dark Lord, as she always had.

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review- I love reviews!


End file.
